Sleepy Time
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another Finding Dory/Finding Nemo story and a request by Sandrastar1, in this one Nemo, Marlin, and Dory are getting use to living next to each other, however while that is happening Dory is having trouble sleeping, she keeps on sleep swimming away from home. Enjoy :)


It has been a day since they started to live together as close by neighbors, as Nemo's and Marlin's house would shock her. Dory wakes up early in the morning with Marlin and Nemo, then goes to school with Nemo. It is odd that she wants to go to elementary school as an elementary student, but Mr. Ray and Marlin let her do it not sure how to tell her that this is more for children who don't know what anything really is. Then Dory goes back home to try to help Marlin out at home, when Mr. Ray has something to do that is to far and knows that Dory will get lost, especially with Nemo needing special attention. As Nemo missed a few days of school, Mr. Ray has been trying to get him to catch up and that is hard to do when you are teaching twenty students and helping another student on top of helping an adult getting distracted on every little thing.

"Dory? Aren't you suppose to be at school right now?" asks Marlin

"Mr. Ray said that he has a special assignment for me today." says Dory

"What's that?" asks Marlin, afraid to know the answer

He know Mr. Ray wouldn't turn her away and hurt her feelings but who knows what she got herself into today.

"I am to help you today! While he helps Nemo!" says Dory

"That's a great idea!" says Marlin, sighing with relief

"Yup! So what do I have to do today?" asks Dory

"Well uh..I was actually going to clean up some debris from around the path, Nemo likes playing outside and I know that there is rough edges. I don't want him to get hurt on anything, you see?" says Marlin

"Oh! I can do that, just tell me where everything goes and I will take care of it!" says Dory

"Really?" asks Marlin

"Yeah!" says Dory

"Well..I do need to run some errands in town today..okay Dory. Listen, if you see anything colorful and smooth it goes in the good pile here next to the house. If you see anything rough and full of edges toss it in the coral for now and I will take care of it when I get back." says Marlin

"I can handle that!" says Dory

"Great! I will be back in two hours." says Marlin

He left hoping he was making the right decision, instead of sending her off into town. He shook his head knowing that would be worse.

"Okay colorful and smooth near the house, rough edges in the coral" says Dory

She starts saying that to herself as she works and then the commands get mixed up, while she works everything gets sorted backwards, when Marlin comes back and notices that the piles are mixed together.

"Uh..Dory...what happened?" asks Marlin

"I'm sorry.. so sorry.. I forgot what you said and it turned into this. I am so sorry. I tried to fix it and it got worse." says Dory very apologetic

Marlin sighs figured that would happen and soothes her.

"It's alright, let me put things up and I will help you, okay?" asks Marlin

"Alright." says Dory

They get to work getting things done and ready for Nemo, after they get him and go back home. After that they would play until exhaustion, eat dinner and go to bed. This sort of pattern would go on for a while. Nemo and Dory would get up and go to school, then Dory would be sent home to do some sort of task for Marlin. Marlin and Mr. Ray liked this pattern, so didn't Nemo because that meant he got to bond with Dory more and more. It went on like that for four days, then one night Dory's body got tired of not swimming everywhere without going anywhere, so it woke her up without waking her and made her move and start swimming. There was a ruckus that woke up Marlin and Dory as they slept and they noticed that Dory was gone.

"Dory?!" they called

They looked about looking for any sign of her and Nemo finally spotted her.

"Dad! There!" says Nemo, pointing her out

They swim over to her calling her name but everytime they did she wouldn't answer them.

"Dory?" asks Nemo, when they reach her

"Her eyes are closed, Nemo. I think she is sleep swimming." says Marlin

"What is sleep swimming?" asks Nemo

"Sleep swimming is where your body wakes up on its' own and moves you without knowing." says Marlin

"Then why not wake her and have her swim home?" asks Nemo

"Because that is dangerous just have to guide her home." says Marlin

So they gently turn her around and start her the way home.

"Why is she sleep swimming?" asks Nemo

"She isn't use to staying home in one place, Nemo. So her body is telling her to keep swimming for some reason. She didn't have a home before this one she would swim from one place to the next." says Marlin

"Will she ever not do this?" asks Nemo

"I don't know son. We just have to wake up and guide her home." says Marlin

"What if...we wake up too late and she is too far gone?" asks Nemo, worried

Marlin looked at Nemo, as he tucks Dory back into bed. He pats his head and helps Nemo back into their bed.

"I won't let that happen, I promise." says Marlin

"*smiles* Alright, Dad. *yawn* Good night." says Nemo

"*Smile* Good night, Nemo." says Marlin

The two fell asleep, for the next week Marlin and Nemo would continue putting Dory back to bed some nights stopping her before she got two minutes from her house. Finally her body stopped sleep walking and she stayed put, but they checked on her for a week just to be sure. Marlin managed to keep his promise to Nemo, Nemo snuggles Marlin.

"What's this for, hmm?" asks Marlin

"For keeping your promise and Dory with us. I knew you could do it. I love you." says Nemo

Marlin smiles and snuggles Nemo back holding him close.

"I love you too." says Marlin

The end


End file.
